Diciembre Dulce
by kira-agp
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando dos extraños entablan una conversación un tanto...¿¿inusual? ¿Como acabará todo?mucho romance y ternura!DH 100.Enjoy!


0o0o0o0o0o0la! wen0 aki les dej0 este one-sh0t, k escribí mientras pensaba el nuev0 cap. de

luna de papel>>. n0 cre0 k lo continue, per0 me gustaría k lo leyesen y 0pinasen para saber

k tal. Es muy tiern0, y mágik0 al mism0 tiemp0...mMmM... n0 tiene nada k ver kon la pelikula

"noviembre Dulce" de la k kogí prestad0 el titulo( s0rry a los desepsi0nad0s). tuve un pkeñ0

pr0blema kon los espasi0s, k y0 kería k f0ran más grandes xra k se pudiera leer mej0r, per0

sol0 me dej0 ponerl0s así--´ s0y un pk0 negada xra est0 de la informatika¡ke le vam0s a

aser! s0rry si est0 les kausa algun pr0blema.sol0 desirles k la última parte la escuxen kon

alguna kansi0n r0mánika, kualkiera k les guste, k así keda mñas monita:)

DISCLIMER: nada de esto, me pertenece, y esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos (obvio¿no? ¬¬)

0k, nada más por mi parte.enjoy!;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nieve caía abundantemente aquella mañana de navidad, cubriéndolo todo con

un helado manto de escarcha. A través de las puertas de las casas se desprendía

un agradable calor producto de los maderos que aún ardían en las chimeneas. Al

pasar por cualquier panadería, si aspirabas fuertemente, podías captar los olores

de diferentes dulces: crujientes bizcochos, sabrosas tartas, y humeantes

croissants eran colocados en los escaparates para captar la atención de los

escasos madrugadores que transitaban a aquellas horas por la ciudad. En no

mucho tiempo, aquellas solitarias calles se llenarían con las risas de los

chiquillos que, ilusionados, probaban sus recién adquiridos juguetes. Miraras

donde miraras, la gente te recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Semejaba que en

esos días las penurias, tristezas y demás sentimientos negativos no tenían cabida

entre las personas_. Era navidad, época mágica, donde a veces los sueños, se _

_hacen realidad. _

Y allí, aparentemente perdido entre tanta felicidad ajena a él, Draco trataba de

encontrar el mercado de tan pintoresco pueblo. Acababa de llegar el día

anterior, tras un fatigoso viaje a pié que había durado casi una semana.

Desorientado, trató de ubicarse entre aquellas calles estrechas a las que estaba

tan poco acostumbrado.

- Bien, ahora tendría que girar en la siguiente esquina para llegar al

ayuntamiento, y…- Frente a él, un muro de infranqueable piedra se izaba

impidiéndole el paso. Agotado, trató de serenarse y reposicionarse en ese

extraño laberinto de callejuelas en el que se había visto envuelto, y que lo

mantenía en ayunas desde el principio del día. Sus tripas gruñeron con

disconformidad, recordándole que la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía ya

rato.- ¿Es que esto no va a acabarse nunca?- Finalmente, Draco estalló

sintiéndose al límite de su paciencia.- ¡ tu no tendrías que estar ahí¿Me oyes?

NO-patada-TENDRÍAS-patada-QUE-patada-ESTAR-patada-AHÍ!- y con una

última mueca de enfado, se deslizó hasta el suelo.

- Dudo mucho, que el muro vaya a hacerle caso por mucho que le pegue, señor-

El eco de una voz femenina resonó por el callejón. Denotaba un tono de

superioridad al que Draco no estaba acostumbrado. Se dio la vuelta al tiempo

que enrojecía levemente. Sus talones giraron con lentitud hasta colocarlo frente a

frente a la desconocida. Ella mantenía un ceja levantada como signo inequívoco

de burla. Herido en su orgullo, Draco adquirió una pose desafiante y se apresuró

a contestar:

- Quizás debería pedirselo _por favor. _¿ Pero cómo he podido ser taaaaaan

tonto¿ Cree usted que así me haría caso?- su voz destilando sarcasmo al

tiempo que arrastraba las palabras.

La chica frunció los labios con enojo. ¿Pero qué se creía esa tipo¡A ella

nadie le contestaba así!

- Debería probarlo…aunque si no tiene ni modales para tratar a una mujer,

como nadie va a pensar que sea capaz de pedir algo con educación- añadió

maliciosamente.

- ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de pedir algo por favor, si es a lo que se refiere,

señorita!- _Si la situación lo requiere, __claro está_- añadió mentalmente.- Y por

supuesto que sé tratar a las mujeres con educación, solo que…- Draco

sacudió la cabeza levemente, y miró a los lados de la chica, como buscando

algo.-…por aquí no veo ninguna.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de indignación. ¡Eso le pasaba por

detenerse con cualquier loco¿Qué se podía esperar de un chico que estaba tan

desesperado que hablaba con un muro¿ Porqué no le haría caso a su madre

cuando le decía que no hablase con extraños? Claro que, ese extraño en

particular, tenía _algo_ que la atraía. Ese _algo_ había sido el causante de que en

vez de proseguir su camino al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella minutos

antes, hubiera seguido un súbito impulso que la llevó a acercarse al misterioso

desconocido. En principio, tan solo había tenido la intención de preguntarle si

necesitaba su ayuda, pero al verlo en esa situación tan graciosa, no pudo

contenerse a soltar el comentario irónico que se había formado en su lengua. Se

maldijo interiormente. Por su estupidez, ahora se encontraba metida en esa

situación tan incómoda.

- Pues debería ponerse gafas, porque si no ve más allá de sus narices¡no es

mi problema!

¡Vaya con el carácter de la chica! Eso si que podía definirse como explosivo. Y

pensar que tenía carita de ángel…

- Escuche, yo no necesito gafas para nada. Mi vista está en perfecto estado…

- Pues quien lo diría si no es capaz de reconocer a una mujer cuándo la tiene

enfrente- interrumpió ella.

- En cambio usted…- Draco la ignoró deliberadamente.- debería empezar a preguntarse si no

necesita ir a un buen psicólogo para dejar esa molesta manía de entrometerse en asuntos ajenos

que no son de su…

- ¿Qué asuntos? No se referirá a los suyos con la pared¿ verdad? Porque si eso son

asuntos…

- ¡Pues si lo son¿Cree que si no tuviera un buen motivo estaría aquí gritándole a un muro?

Pero ella se limitó a elevar un ceja escépticamente.

- No sé…hay gente muy extraña por el mundo. Dígamelo usted.

- ¡Pues no! Por supuesto que no estaría aquí!

- Ajá, y ese asunto es…

- ¡Eso no es problema suyo!

La chica cruzó sus brazos. Y con voz falsamente caprichosa, añadió:

- Osea, que usted tiene asuntos con esa pared, y yo no puedo tenerlos¿no?

- ¡Exactamente! Esto es algo personal en lo que usted…

_- ¿Personal?_ Tiene un asunto _personal _con la pared?- El asombro claramente reflejado en

sus ojos.

Draco, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo del a situación, soltó un suspiro y trató de dar la disputa

por finalizada.

- Si¿y qué? Prefiero tener algo personal con este muro viejo que con…

- ¿Con?- esta vez, los ojos de la mujer relucieron con una advertencia claramente escrita en

ellos.

- …con algunas personas.- satisfecho por sus rápidos reflejos, Draco dejó escapar una

sonrisa de suficiencia entre sus labios. Pero ella no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- ¡Como por ejemplo usted!- El muchacho cerró los ojos al darse cuenta del error que había

cometido. La chica frente a él tenía la virtud de sacarlo de sus casillas como pocas personas

conseguían. Intuía lo que se le venía encima. No había podido contenerse. Por eso, no estaba

preparado para la escueta respuesta de ella.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

La sencilla pregunta consiguió descolocarlo por completo.

- ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues…porque…porque tendría que ser una _verdadera_ mujer para que

yo…

- ¿Verdadera? Que yo sepa no tengo nada falso…- la chica dejó escapar una risilla sofocada

mientras se miraba de arriba abajo.

Draco paseó su mirada por la silueta femenina que tenía enfrente. La verdad es que no estaba

tan mal…de hecho, se podría decir, incluso, que estaba bien. Si obviabas ese espantoso

carácter que tenía, claro. Vestía unos pantalones negros, que se le ajustaba perfectamente,

evidenciando las sinuosas curvas de una cadera bien formada. Draco notó repentinamente su

garganta seca, y con dificultad, trató de tragar. Si seguías subiendo por la menuda figura, las

cosas no hacían más que mejorar. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, negra también, pero

con detalles en fucsia. A través de ella, el chico pudo notar la forma perfectamente dibujada de

una estrecha cintura. Una gorrita rosa ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado

rematabalaindumentaria de la chica, que llevaba un clavel blanco en la mano. Bien, si algo

había que reconocer, era que la desconocida tenía curvas donde había que tenerlas.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó molesta ante el detallado escrutinio al que se había visto

sometida. Sentía como si ese desconocido pudiera atravesarla con la mirada, desnudarla por

completo, leer cada uno de suspensamientos. Turbada, intentó desviar la vista de esos

impresionantes ojos azules, que la recorrían sin descanso.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, pasaron los minutos sumergidos el uno en el otro. Hasta que

finalmente ella rompió el hechizo para murmurar en voz queda- No me has contestado…

Como saliendo de una ensoñación, Draco pestañeó sorprendido.

- No sé a que te refieres… - contestó en voz baja

Contrariada, la chica se acercó a él tan solo para dejar escapar, como un leve suspiro:

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…

- La verdad es que no- la cortó el, de forma terminante.

Frustrada, dejó escapar un gritito de indignación. ¿Es que quería volverla loca?

- Has estado mirandome fijamente durante…durante…- La verdad es que ni ella misma

sabía cuánto había durado ese lapso de tiempo- …durante mucho tiempo.

- Yo no diría eso. La verdad es que has sido tu la que no dejaba de mirarme.

- ¿Yo? Pero por favor, si querías justificarte, por lo menos podías haberte buscado algo

más creíble.- se sentía acorralada por momentos- Además¡ni que hubiera algo ahí que

mereciese la pena mirar!

El matiz de superioridad que se escucho nítidamente reflejado en su respuesta, consiguió

enfadar a Draco aun más de lo que estaba. A medida que habían ido hablando, el espacio que

había entre ellos se había reducido casi por completo, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera

consciente de este hecho.

- ¿Me estás desafiando? No creo que te convenga…- Draco hablo estaba usando un tono

decididamente peligroso-…podría decidir enseñarte todo lo que hay.

Su aliento chocó contra los labios de la chica al pronunciar estas palabras. A estas alturas, la

tensión entre los dos era tan extrema, que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. La

muchacha sonrió traviesamente al oír sus palabras. Si estaba intentando amedrentarla, desde

luego no iba a ponerselo tan fácil. Ella también podía jugar a ese juego. Clavando sus pupilasen

las de él, dijo: Adelante- su voz sonando por completo desafiante.

Y Draco, sin apenas pensarlo, cerró el reducido espacio que aun los separaba y descendió

sobre ella, aprisionando sus labios en un beso hambriento, lleno de sensualidad. Ya esperaba el

dolor de la cachetada que, sin duda, ella le propinaría, cuando notó que estaba siendo

correspondido. ¡Le estaba devolviendo el beso! Inconscientemente, abrazó su pequeña cintura

en un gesto posesivo, al tiempo que ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello,

jugueteando con su pelo. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la chica, acariciando su

brazo en el proceso. Este gesto consiguió estremecer a la muchacha, que involuntariamente

ciñó su agarre en el cuello de él, apretándose contra su pecho. El beso subía de intensidad por

momentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----

Hermione se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Draco. En breve, les tocaba rodar la últimaronda del

día, y su compañero parecía haber desaparecido. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, pero la

única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. Vacilante, giró el pomo y se adentró en la

habitación. La cálida temperatura a la que se encontraba el cuarto la envolvió con rapidez.

Estaba en penumbra, con las persianas bajadas y alumbrado por una lamparilla situada en una

mesilla. Draco dormía plácidamente en el sillón contiguo. Despeinado por completo, algunos

mechones rebeldes cruzaban su rostro, dándole un toque infantil que lo hacía francamente

irresistible. Hermione lo observó desde el umbral tiernamente. Se conocían desde niños, y no

había nadie con quien se encontrara más a gusto que con ese rebelde chiquillo que había

conseguido robarle el corazón. Tenían plena confianza el uno en el otro y se profesaban un

cariño infinito, aunque ella nunca había sido capaz de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sabía que no era correspondida, Y no quería arriesgarse a perder su amistad. Se moriría si eso

pasase. Prefería mantenerse en silencio. Ya estaba resignada a su papel de amiga, y trataba de

aprovechar al máximo cada uno de los momentos que pasaba a su lado. Con una sonrisa se

dirigió hacia donde dormitaba y se inclinó sobre él, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

- Draco…despierta. Tenemos que hacer la ronda!- murmuró cariñosamente.

Sobresaltado, Draco abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse frente a frente con la chica de su

sueño. Los mismos labios que segundos antes besaba con pasión se abrieron en una sonrisa.

- Eres un dormilón¿sabías?- y pícaramente añadió- Debía ser un muy buen sueño, por la

cara de felicidad que tenías.- Guiñándole un ojo se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo.- Date

prisa, hoy quiero acabar cuanto antes. Mis padres quieren que vayamos a cenar a casa de mi

abuela. Ya sabes. Para estar todos juntos cuando abramos los regalos.

- Confundido, Draco no pudo más que preguntar- …¿ los regalos?

- Claro, hoy es Navidad¿ recuerdas?- Hermione lo miró con preocupación.

- ¿Qué¡Ah, si! Claro, perdona…

- Eso me recuerda…- la chica giró sobre si misma solo para dirigirse hacia el somnoliento

chiquillo que la miraba fijamente sentado en el sillón. Con cuidado, depositó un suave beso en

su mejilla, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, añadió en un susurro:

- Feliz Navidad

Desconcertado, Draco elevó sus ojos hacia la figura que abandonaba el cuarto lentamente.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Si? – ella volvió su vista cuando ya alcanzaba la manilla

-…feliz Navidad a ti también.- dijo

Entonces, sonriendo cálidamente ella atravesó el dintel y cerró la puerta, dejando a Draco

nuevamente solo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------

jejje. sakabÓ! les gustó?ok, si tienen alguna pregunta o alguna krítika, pulsen ese marabill0so bot0n k está ahi y k dise Review, y y0 les staré muy agradesida:) si no tb pueden mandarme un mail a mi korre0 k lo disfrutasen!

HaVe A niCe DaY!

" Si te pierd0¿k más da? tu nunka me has kerid0, y me da , para ti sol0 he sid0 un jueg0, una historia más... aun me keda vida i kier0 más. lo k imp0rta es vivir sin mied0 k aún hay tiemp0." ( efect0 mariposa)


End file.
